phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RansomTime
Goodbye I dislike welcomebots RT 20:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) How much spam to report? When I come across spam on other wikis, sometimes it's an isolated case on that wiki. Other times, it's something that a quick Google search turns up multiple results for and so those are what I label as "cross-wiki" or "cross-Internet". I apply blocks here to keep either kind of spam from being added. Should I report any kind of spam, even if it's a single instance, or do you want the major spam? It will help to know because some of the other things I've reported to VSTF were either removed without being acted upon, or else were determined not be as serious a problem as I thought they were, so I'm beginning to feel like I'm overstepping my bounds by reporting them. (You can leave the answer here. I'll see it.) —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :If you've got IRC, a contribs link for IPs on #wikia-vstf is the best way, and we can quickly check that, or a quick note on report:spam - it most likely is cross-wiki if it's a bot, even if google hasn't indexed it yet (we can check with an onsite tool) :Regarding your most recent other message on vstf - I had a look at Red_State10_Is_The_Best, but he hasn't done anything on oddworld, so we can't really do much about him. (Oddworld is being monitored very carefully after the incident). Simpsons was a complete mess, but I ran a WikEd job on it, and I think most of it is now reverted - I've got the find and replace up still, so I can always run it again if I missed some. :Sorry if we seem negligent, there's limited time, and it might take a while to track down these people, for spambots, however - we defiantly do want their IPs, so we can block them ASAP. Chears RandomTime 15:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :: I definitely understand about having limited time, so we can end this discussion after this message and you don't have to reply if you don't need to. :: It wasn't that I thought the VSTF was being negligent. It was when the old issues were removed, there wasn't much indication about what, if anything, was done about them in either the body of the page or else in the summary line, so I wasn't sure if what I had reported was legitimate and worthwhile. I look at both the history and summary of the edits and the edits themselves to understand what was done and why. :: Regarding Red_State10_Is_The_Best, VegaDark's response was that the VSTF doesn't deal with sockpuppet accounts. I reported it because some of the previous accounts had been disabled due to vandalism and this person is obvious and unimaginative for the most part in their choice of account names (Red State10, Thisstateisred, 01etatsder, RedStateTen, etc.). It sounds like you have to wait until the new account is used to break the rules again even when it's readily apparent that it's the same person. You're not allowed to act pre-emptively. I'm not thrilled about that new anti-Semitic wiki he created, but I'm aware that he did that deliberately, wanting a reaction, and there's this little thing called free speech that comes into play. :: For the spam, I'll report each instance as I come across it. Some of it has been from a few weeks or months earlier and isn't critical that it be handled immediately through #wikia-vstf. If it's distinct enough to warrant a Google search and I see multiple results, I'll add the "cross-wiki" or "cross-Internet" tags, with the latter for if it's outside of Wikia. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 92.19.59.5 Since there are no admins from this wiki on right now, this person needs to be blocked for profanity on a blog. The blog it did it on is User blog:Mobo85/Hot off the Presses: "Across the Second Dimension" Debuts August 5. Thanks! Isabella and Lego Liker 18:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I hardly see a reason to block for one comment where the language isn't that harsh -- RandomTime 18:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) IMO I just wish he WAS blocked cuz I do NOT condone his ridiculous Candace-hate. CandaceFan 19:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also per block policy, it needs to be a 2-week block. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 19:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not active vandalism, it's a single comment, please talk to a local administrator -- RandomTime 19:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) vandalism? spam? Maybe i sometimes make edits that are mistakes, but i do not do vandalism or spam. But if you think i do spam, ok, then maybe i'll leave this wiki. Ok, goodbye. 12:58, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I've never blocked you - this might be a false positive. Please could you tell me the block ID that you got with the block message? -- RandomTime 12:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, i can't. I visited User blog:Dr. Nygma 1048/Ferb's real name and it didn't let me comment because it said was blocked by you, but after i sent you the message it dissapered. 13:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::If you get the message again, it'd help if you let me know, so I can have a look at the block and see if I can remove it, thanks -- RandomTime 13:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I got it again, this time it says it's from RRabit42. I copyed it: ::: You cannot add a comment to the article. Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by RRabbit42. :::*Reason given: Inserting false information: inappropriate sexual statement :::*Start of block: 06:21, August 5, 2011 :::*Expiry of block: 06:21, September 5, 2011 :::*Intended blockee: 71.179.232.110 :::*Block ID: #3872 :::*Current IP address: 71.179.232.110 You can contact RRabbit42 or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. And i didn't add s*xual statements, and my ip isn't 71.179.232.110. 15:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, it only is on the page User_blog:Mobo85/Jim_Hill_on_the_Future_of_Phineas_and_Ferb. I think it is a bug. Also, i do have an account, but i do not like using it. 15:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :That block wasn't made by me (did the last block say it was by me?) - and is a legitimate block, but not for your IP address. Your service provider may be doing something odd, or it might be a bug. If you think it's a bug, the best way to get it sorted out would be to log in and use to talk to Wikia staff -- RandomTime 15:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :There were 2 different blocks: first one that it said it was written by you, but it dissapered, and after that the one made by RRabbit42, that still didn't disapear. :Anyway, thanks for your help 16:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Skatoonyfan1234 User:Skatoonyfan1234 is posting profanity cross-wikia. one global block ought to do it! :Dealt with -- RandomTime 23:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC)